durararafandomcom-20200224-history
DROP
"DROP" by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D is the theme song of the PSP game Durarara!! 3way standoff -alley-. The song was released in the band's 2011 album DRRROOKiEZ!! -ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D respect for DRRR!!-, featuring the full-length and trailer-length versions of "DROP" along with a cover by Mamoru Miyano, voice actor for Masaomi Kida. The album's accompanying DVD featured the music video for the song. The music video was also included in DVD accompanying the group's album From Dusk Till Dawn, released on July 25, 2012. On June 6, 2014, ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D released an album titled Anime Songs Best!: U.S. Limited that included "DROP" and the ''Durarara!!'' anime's second opening theme, "Complication." Lyrics (Full) Kanji= いつもとは違う 毎日を嫌う 自分自身に会う いつも通りだね また昨日の真似 鏡の前 かわり映えのない 知り合いでもない 皆とすれ違い 見えない不安に襲われて 投げつけた過去 何もかも全部嫌になって 全てをぶち壊したくて 逃げ場もないまま立ち尽くしていたね I never wanna drop the whining words 誓えどまた弱音を吐く つまりはオレも同じなんだよ 飲めもしないのに 買った black coffee ソッコウ呼び出す homies 傷舐め合うように 語る架空の story そしてまた独り ステッカーだらけのベンチ腰掛け 見飽きた変わらない長さの影 尽きることない悩みの種 それでも生きていくんだね 現在を見失わぬように 確かめた過去 大切なものはなんだっけ? 問いかけど答えらんなくて 逃げるように目を閉じて朝を待つだけ I never wanna drop the whining words 誓えどまた弱音を吐く つまりはオレも同じなんだよ 流されるままに移る景色 馴らされただただ巡る月日 何かがそう崩壊寸前 このままじゃきっと後悔すんぜ 迫りくる人混みの中で 傷だらけで 逆らう流れ 手探りの繰り返しで 重なった過去 何かに期待していたって 裏切りに傷つくだけ それでも息を吐き続けていくんだね I never wanna be afraid of the dark 誓えどまた弱音を吐く つまりはオレも同じなんだよ 虚しさも悔しさも全て握りしめて 見えない明日に立てた中指 何もかも全部嫌になって 全てをぶち壊したくて 逃げ場もないまま立ち尽くしていたね I never wanna drop the whining words 誓えどまた弱音を吐く つまりはオレも同じなんだよ 何もかも全部嫌になって それでもまだ捨てらんなくて 気づけば今も歌い続けていたね I just wanna keep on tryin' hard 強がりの言葉を吐く そろそろオレは歩きだすよ |-| Rōmaji= Tsumotoha chigau mainichi wo kirau jibunjishin ni au Itsumo toori dane mata kinou no mane kagami no mau Kawari hae nonai shiriai demonai mina tosure chigai Mie nai fuan ni osowa rete nage tsuketa kino o Nanimo kamo zenbu iyani natte subete wobuchi kowashi takute Nige ba monaimama tachi dukushi teitane I never wanna drop the whining words Chikae domata yowane wo haku Tsumariha ore mo onaji nandayo Nome moshinainoni katta black coffee sokkou yobidasu homies Kizu name au youni kataru kakuu no story soshitemata hitori Sutekka^ darakeno benchi koshikake miaki ta kawa ranai nagasa no kage Dukirukoto rukotonai nayami no tane soredemo iki teikundane Ima wo miushinawa nuyouni tashika meta ki wo Taisetsu namo no hanandakke toi kakedo kotae rannakute Nige ruyouni me wo toji te asa wo matsu dake I never wanna drop the whining words Chikae domata yowane wo haku Tsumariha ore mo onaji nandayo Nagasa rerumamani utsuru keshiki nara saretadatada meguru sukii Nanika gasou houkai sunzen konomamajakitto koukai sunze Semari kuru hitogomi no naka de kizu darakede sakara u nagare Tesaguri no kurikaeshi de kasanatta kino wo Nanika ni kitaishi teitatte uragiri ni kizutsu kudake Soredemo iki wo haki tsuduke teikundane I never wanna be afraid of the dark Chikae domata yowane wo haku Tsumariha ore mo onaji nandayo Munashi samo kuyashi samo subete nigiri shimete mie nai ashita ni tate ta nakayubi Nanimo kamo zenbu iyani natte subete wobuchi kowashi takute Nige ba monaimama tachi dukushi teitane I never wanna drop the whining words Chikae domata yowane wo haku Tsumariha ore mo onaji nandayo Nanimo kamo zenbu iyani natte soredemomada sute rannakute Kidu keba ima mo utai tsuduke teitane I just wanna keep on tryin' hard Tsuyoga rino kotoba wo haku Sorosoro ore ha aruki dasuyo |-| English translation= I see myself as someone who hates everyday It's going as it is always is, isn't it? In front of a mirror, doing the same things as yesterday It doesn't suit anyone who doesn't differ from anyone else, from anyone I don't know Being stroked by an invisible anxiety, I cast off yesterday Coming to hate anything else, feeling like breaking everything I just stand still, not having any place of refuge I never wanna drop the whining words Though I swear it, I drop one again After all, I am just like the others With the black coffee I bought though I cannot drink I gathered up my homies We nurse each other's wounds as if in a fictional story, then I'm alone again Sitting on the bench with many stickers on it, Getting tired of looking at my shadow that remains the same length Seeds of worries don't run out Yet we're gonna live I confirmed yesterday not to lose this moment "What was that one important thing?" I ask myself, but I cannot answer All I do is wait for morning with my eyes closed as if running away I never wanna drop the whining words Though I swear it, I drop one again After all, I am just like the others The scenery changes as it flows Days and months just repeating as accustomed What is going to collapse? If you let go as is, you'll regret it I go against the stream among coming crowds of people, getting hurt Repeating the struggle in searching for my past Expecting something, you just end up getting hurt from betrayal Yet we go on breathing I never wanna be afraid of the dark Though I swear it, I make compliments again After all, I am just like them Grasping everything, from futility to mortification I flip the bird to the tomorrow that I cannot see Coming to hate anything else, feeling like breaking everything I just stand still, not having any place of refuge I never wanna drop the whining words Though I swear it, I drop one again After all, I am just like the others Coming to hate anything else, Yet I can't cast them off yet When I notice I'm still singing even now I just wanna keep on tryin' hard Spitting out the bluffing words Soon, I'll start to walk Category:Music